thebiogateroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Megaman Trigger
Current Background As Mega Man Trigger A long time ago, Mega Man Volnutt was known as Mega Man Trigger. Trigger's primary function was as a Purifier Unit on a synthetic planet called Elysium, a place that housed what is called the "Master System". The purpose of the Master System was to watch over the Carbons (essentially the equivalent to humans, though artificially created) on Terra (Earth). His job as a Purifier Unit was to eliminate any Aberrant Units that threatened the Master System. Trigger was also always close to the “the Master” throughout his tenure as a Purifier Unit. One day, the Master requested Mega Man to travel with him to Terra so he could see the Carbons, even through the Master could not survive long outside of Elysium. They used a shuttle pod and landed in Calbania Island, where the Master compares the life of the Carbons with Elysium, and realizes that while he lived in luxury for 3000 years, Elysium was cold and sterile, while the Carbons are happy even with hardship, pain, aging, and subsequently dying, and decides to give Mega Man the final command to destroy the Master System to make things right again. Before dying, the Master gives his genetic code sample to protect Mega Man, and orders him to delete all data in Elysium's library. After the Master's death, Mega Man Trigger tried to fulfill his dying wish. The units from the System tried to stop Trigger, thinking he became an Aberrant Unit. As time went by, Yuna (Mother Unit of Terra) decided to take a neutral position, neither helping nor fighting against Trigger. Frustrated with Yuna's decision, Sera (Mother Unit of Elysium) traveled to Terra herself to stop Mega Man, and the two fought each other to a standstill, expending all their energy. Trigger's original body was almost totally destroyed in the fight, and all his parameters had to be reset to heal (similar to formatting a hard drive), transforming him into a baby without any memory of the past. To avoid his memory being wiped out and make sure Sera would never find the Master's genetic code, Trigger transferred his essential data files to Data. Yuna took the opportunity to seal both inside stasis fields, with Mega Man and Data being sealed inside a ruin in Nino Island and Sera with Geetz in Forbidden Island, where they stayed for a long period. As Mega Man Volnutt Several years later, Barrell Caskett was researching the ruins in Nino Island without the Guildmaster's permission, and found a diamond-shaped object near the entrance. When he touched the object, it melted away and awoke Mega Man and Data from their suspended animation. As Barrell had broken into the ruins without permission he could not reveal where he had found them, so he took the two under his care. Barrell's granddaughter Roll Caskett insisted on naming the baby after one of her favorite video game characters, so the child was named Mega Man Volnutt. Mega Man was raised as Barrell's adopted grandson and as soon as he was old enough he embarked on the life of a Digger, searching for Refractors and other resources for the Caskett family as well as defeating Reaverbots in his many adventures. Currently Barrell and his friend Verner Von Bluecher travel to Forbidden Island aboard the airship Sulphur-Bottom in the hopes of finding the Mother Lode. Unfortunately, the airship becomes stuck in the storm that perpetually surrounds the island when it is attacked by Gatz and "Matilda"--a woman who looks like Roll's long-lost mother. Mega Man and Roll go to Calinca to try to find a way to rescue the Sulphur-Bottom and to discover if Matilda really is Roll's missing mother. In order to get through the storm Roll plans to create a Dropship. While searching for parts at the Junk Shop in Calinca they encounter Joe, a man with amnesia who was also creating a Dropship. After Mega Man and Roll save him, he gives his Dropship to them as thanks. After traveling through Forbidden Island, Mega Man accidentally freed Sera and Geetz when he stopped the storm surrounding the island to prevent the Sulphur-Bottom from crashing. They were taken inside the Sulphur-Bottom where Geetz says they need to obtain four keys to unlock the Mother Lode. Bluecher requests that Mega Man search for the keys, and so he embarks on a journey that sees him fighting against Reaverbots and pirates to obtain them. After all of the keys have been collected Sera and Geetz turn on Mega Man. As Geetz engages him in battle Sera escapes to Elysium with the keys. At the conclusion of their fight Geetz explodes, causing heavy damage to Mega Man. Working together Yuna and Data are able to repair him, and during the repair process Mega Man recovers part of his memories as Trigger. Once restored to full strength, Mega Man follows Sera to Elysium to stop her from using the Carbon Reinitialization Program. At the end of the game Mega Man is left trapped on Elysium along with Yuna and Sera, while the enigmatic Elder System begins to reactivate. Back on Terra Roll and Tron began working together on a rocket to rescue Mega Man. Weeks after his battle with Sera Megaman decided to go to one of the more interesting areas that Yuna and Sera had pointed out to him earlier. He was going through one of the residence areas when suddenly a portal open up in one of the doors and pulled him into it. In the new world he ended up meeting Aile, Subaru, and Scorpion who told him that he was in anot her world. Things were looking up for Trigger since the group seemed to be a nice group of people they even came up with a team name Hunters but everything change when that huge tower in the distance blew up. Scorpion seemed to have lost his mind and attacked them. In the end Scorpion was gone and Aile had been injured Subaru was really shaken up. Trigger could understand why to since it happen so suddenly. He was able to help Aile since he had his medical pack with him. During the three months they got to know each other better and actually start up a business in taking out harmful creatures. It was also during this time that he and Aile help Subaru work through the trauma that was cause by Scorpion. Act Two After a couple of months Trigger and Aile was able to get Subaru back to his old self. They had started up a business and named their team, team hunter. It was in the city of Inaba that they ran into a attack that was caused by Vanitas. It was in this fight that Subaru had gotten injured and when Trigger met Starfire and some soldiers. Subaru was in the hospital when they planned to go to Neo Domino. They didn't want to leave Subaru behind but he told them that he would catch up later. In Neo Domino they met up with another group and heard about the trouble that was on the loose in the form of Omega and the Metal heads. The group was composed of Torn, Megaman X, Zero, Danny, and Ciel along with the rest of the resistance. It was doing the time the group was meeting with each other when the Metal Heads attack the city. After the battle it was decided that they would go out and find where could they have come from. They all left the next day though they didn't get far when a hydra attacked the trailer. They where doing well against it until the trailers along with Ciel, Aile, Starfire and X dissapeared. They where eventually able to defeat the Hydra. It was at this point that Trigger was getting worried about Subaru. Considering he was suppose to meet them yesterday. On the way back to Neo Domino is when Pegasus Magic appeared and told them that Subaru was in trouble! Pegasus Magic then gave Trigger a new ability by allowing him to fuse with him when the need arise. It was then decided by the group to head back to Inaba. Trigger hoped that they would find him at the hospital but when they got there he had already left. Though the surprising thing was that he had left with Aile! The nurse told the group the way they had went and they had followed. When they eventually caught up with them they where in bad shape because of some clown. The clown then turned the two into dolls before running away. He eventually got away but to make matters worse Danny had also dissapeared most likely following the clown. Now the group is currently tracking down the clown by following his D-Wheeler tracks. Personality Volnutt is marked with both incredible courage and a strong sense of justice. He is unable to go by when he sees anybody troubled by something, and he is constantly fighting off the Bonnes and other pirates when he encounters them. He has a strong sense of adventure too, and seeks out the mythical Mother Lode alongside Roll. MegaMan is perhaps a little naive, and has been the unwitting instigator of a couple of near crisis. He also seems oblivious to the feelings Roll and Tron have shown for him occasionally. Aside from digging, he also takes on the majority of housework around the Flutter. MegaMan has largely been unaware of his past life, but began learning bits of it as he came into contact with other ancients such as Megaman Juno, Sera and Yuna. Another clue is that he is able to read the enigmatic language in the ruins despite never before seeing it (as Volnutt). MegaMan eventually learns the entire truth about his past in Megaman Legends 2. Abilities/Weapons Powers/Items: Interchangeable weapons: Mega Man can equip a variety of different weapons for different purposes and situations. His default weapon is the Mega Buster, a standard cannon mounted from the left arm. With modifications from Roll Caskett, he can replace his right arm with a number of other weaponry. Roll can build new weapons to him using parts that he finds. • Body equipments: Mega Man can equip upgrades to his main body for easier tasks, such as battle and traveling purposes. Such additions include built in roller skates for higher speed, helmets, different levels of body armor, and upgrading the amount of damage the body can take. • Shield system: The game depicts Mega Man with a barrier system (shown by a blue capsule bar on the game screen) that lowers enemy damage and recoil. However, the bar is limited in power, and when decreased entirely without time to recharge, must be repaired by a recovery item. • Strength and speed: Unlike other members of the Mega Man series, Mega Man is not able to wall kick or perform dash maneuvers. His default speed is on par with a healthy, athletic human, and his strength is proportional to his size. • Lifter, known as Normal Arm in Japan, is a action used by Mega Man when not using a Special Weapon in Mega Man Legends 2. He's able to lift light objects and enemies and throw them, causing damage to other enemies hit. • Mega Buster, also known as "MegaMan Buster" in the first game due to mistranslation, is Mega Man Volnutt's main weapon, equipped in his left arm. His Mega Buster differs from other Mega Men in that it does not allow for charging, and instead, utilizes rapid fire. MegaMan's buster is modified by Buster Parts, which he can find or buy. These modify four stats: Attack, Energy (how long it takes for the buster to begin firing after a burst), Rapid, and Range. Stats can range anywhere between 1 to 8. Normally, MegaMan is only allowed 2 Buster Parts at a time, but upon obtaining the Adapter Plug, he can equip 3 parts. In both games, when playing Easy Mode, the player starts the game with the Accessory Pack Omega, which maximizes all four stats. The game Tatsunoko vs. Capcom is the only game that allows his Mega Buster to use a charge shot. • Shining Laser • • The Shining Laser is made from the Prism Crystal, X-Buster and Weapons Plans in Mega Man Legends, and the Laser Manual and Green Eye in Mega Man Legends 2. It is the most powerful weapon in both Mega Man Legends games. • In the second game, it too had unlimited ammunition when fully upgraded, but had a change in design. It now is a literal laser, shooting a long stream that does continuous damage. Mega Man has to stand still to use it, however. • Homing Missile • • Appears in: Mega Man Legends 2, Rockman DASH: Great Adventure on 5 Islands!, Namco × Capcom • Homing Missile as it name suggests, fires homing missiles that track their target. It's made from the Bottle Rocket and Radar Notes in Mega Man Legends 2. • Drill Arm • • Appears in: Mega Man Legends, Mega Man Legends 2, Rockman DASH: Great Adventure on 5 Islands!, Tatsunoko vs. Capcom • The Drill Arm is a drill that has little or no range despite dealing high damage, but can be used to destroy certain walls. It is made from the Blunted Drill in Mega Man Legends, and in Mega Man Legends 2 from the Broken Drill and Heavy Duty Gear. Helmet MegaMan can equip a helmet to protect him in battle. Armor Armors that protect Mega Man from damage. Shoes Shoes that can provide Mega Man with faster movement options or protect his feet from dangerous floors. Jet Skates (ダッシュパーツ, Dash Parts in Rockman DASH and Rockman DASH 2 Episode 1. ダッシュシューズ, Dash Shoes in Rockman DASH 2 Episode 2 and other games) In Mega Man Legends and Mega Man Legends 2 it enables high-speed jet roller skates by holding the circle button. It can't be used underwater. Hydrojets (アクアシューズ, Aqua Shoes) A aquatic version of the Jet Skates that can be used underwater. Unusable in dry land. Aqua Chip (Mega Man Legends 2) Asbestos Shoes (レジストシューズ, Resist Shoes) Prevents damage from hot and cold surfaces. Resistor Chip (Mega Man Legends 2) 10000 Ƶ (Great Adventure on 5 Islands!) Cleated Shoes (スパイクシューズ, Spike Shoes) Allows Mega Man to walk on icy surfaces without slipping. Spike Chip (Mega Man Legends 2) 6000 Ƶ (Great Adventure on 5 Islands!) Hover Shoes (ライトシューズ, Light Shoes) Prevents numbness when walking over electrified floors. Light Chip (Mega Man Legends 2) 5000 Ƶ (Great Adventure on 5 Islands!) Combat Trigger is mostly a long to mid range fighter. He can do close combat fighting if he has too but mostly stick to long and mid range Category:Male Category:Game Category:Character Category:Megaman Category:Helios Nostros